Bionicle:The Second War
by 574
Summary: What happens after the first Bionicle war.
1. Chapter 1

For us, it was the year 4402, and we were almost extinct. Ever since we invented the toilet, we were ruining Earth as it was. Then in 2814, the US military invented a machine that could use nature as a weapon. The prototype linked with the magic of nature, as planned. But nature took it over and used it to wage war on humanity. Swamp monsters made of mud, lava giants, even tornadoes with their own consciousness, and much more. Now back to 4402, where only two cities of humans remain: Spokane, now base 12, and Hong Kong, base 1…actually, just base 12.

Inside base 12's Communications Center, a general and his two kids, a 10 year-old boy and an 11 year-old girl are listening to disaster from base 1. "It's too late! They've breached this room! General Attisakua out!" a Chinese General yells before the screen blanks out. The general in the room, General Saurus, pounds his fist on the keyboard as he yells " %#$! Base 12 is all that's left. Jade, Cody, prepare for cytogenetic sleep."

"You mean we're leaving Earth?" asked Cody.

Jade almost started to cry. She couldn't believe her ears. "Dad, we-we can't leave! WE CAN'T!" She sobbed while looking for a tissue.

General Saurus tapped in a few keys and the screen reactivated with a video feed of a giant ring floating in the middle of a stadium. "General, I heard the news about Base 1. What's up?" said a robotic voice from the other end. "TigeX5, I see you've reached Project Starr. Take it out." the General ordered.

In Starr stadium, there was a green Throwbot, energy disc at the ready. His name is Tigron, his factory name is TigeX5. His eyecam is active, as his communicator is also. "If we destroy it, then nature goes chaotic! The mission was to simply deactivate it." General Saurus started to yell,"TIGEX5! THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO SAVE! DESTROY IT AND RETURN TO BASE AT ONCE! General Saurus out." There was a click and the communicator turned off. "Here goes nothing." said Tigron as he threw the disc at the ring. It hit, causing a massive explosion. Tigron then ran through a portal, looking back at Earth one last time.

Tigron entered Base 12 right as an alarm sounded. "ALL CITIZENS AND MACHINES ARE TO REPORT TO THE SHUTTLE STATION EMEDIATLEY. SPACE ROCKET LAST RESORT WILL LAUNCH IN ONE HOUR. ANYONE NOT INSIDE THE ROCKET WILL BE LEFT BEHIND. I REPEAT…" Within 45 minutes, everyone had boarded the space rocket, with Jade, Cody, and General Saurus at the cockpit. The general was preparing final countdown when he noticed "Base 12 is almost destroyed."

Above Earth was a giant space shuttle called U.S.S. Paradox. It was launched in 3150 as transportation to a new planet if extinction was immanent. It can hold 1 billion people, but today it will only hold 244. When everyone got in, the airlocks closed and the remainder of the military went to the Bridge.

"Start the engines when ready. We will return when things cool down." General Saurus told the lieutenant as he checked the ship's status. Cody and Jade entered the Bridge when something shook the shuttle. On the main screen was a worm hole, and through it, a strange planet. The general was about to order the engines off when the worm hole started to pull them through.

"Dad! That planet looks familiar, but how?" were Cody's last words before everyone on the shuttle blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Cody first woke up, he realized three things; he was the last one to wake, the wormhole disappeared, and all that was left of his dad was his hand. "Dad, he's…gone"

Jade helped her brother up as she said "That's the least of our problems. That wormhole sent us to a googolplex B.C., during the creation of Earth. Apparently, this planet was here also. Why it's not here in the present, I don't know." They exited the Bridge and went to their father's funeral.

Two days had passed, and Cody had an idea of what to do with the barren, mysterious planet.

"What if we made a species of A.I. robots, and let them live on the planet without our interference? We could see how they progress through their lives!" said Cody, already finishing his basic blueprints. He sent his blueprints to the ship's memory hard-drive. "But what to call them?. .."

Jade gave him a look as she answered "Uh, Bionic Chronicler," That is Cody's nickname because he was so interested in machines. "isn't letting them name themselves part of 'no interference'?"

Cody glared. "I know that. I mean for us humans to call them." Jade was about to leave when he declared "BIONICLES!"

Jade was confused. "What?"

"Bionicles. That's what we should call them."

Four years passed from then. And during these four years, the people of the ship, military or not, helped work on the Bionicles. Standing on the observation deck just above the work area are 14 year-old Cody and 15 year-old Jade, admiring the three finished giant machines, which held the other Bionicles. They were launched to the planet, which they agreed to call Spherus Magnus. When the giants landed (sorta. They were bigger than the planet.) the robots activated. One called itself Mata Nui, one called itself Makuta, and one called itself Jathoro. Two weeks passed, and already the Bionicles inhabited Spherus Magnus, the three giants were getting along, and there was no conflict. But an entity that was there already challenged the three. It knocked out Jathoro and sent him to a distant planet, but the other two destroyed it. Some of the entity's darkness was absorbed into Makuta, who left the planet to "Take care of business." When he returned, he betrayed Mata Nui. Then all of the known Bionicle history happened. The Toa saved the matoran, beat Makuta, beat the Piraka, and awakened Mata Nui. Then Mata Nui killed Makuta and rebuilt Spherus Magnus. The Bionicle thought the war was over. But really, it just began…

On the distant planet Jathoro crashed into, was a city of machines, guarded by the Hero Factory, who found the planet Spherus Magnus. Furno and Stormer were reading the charts.

Stormer got an exploration pod ready as he addressed Furno. "Furno, I'm sending you to this new planet. Get as much data on the inhabitants as you can, then report. Understood?"

Furno didn't reply, for he already left.

On Spherus Magnus, Tahu saw a shooting star in the sky, though he noticed it was aimed right for him. He dodged it last second, and noticed it was made of metal. It burst open as Tahu drew an old weapon: his fire sword. The being inside was like him only, no biological components. Furno drew his blasters yelling "HOSTILE!" Right as Tahu yelled "ENEMY!"

Realizing there was no harm, they lowered their weapons and started asking questions.

"Where are you from? What are those in your hand? Why have you come here?"

"How do you speak my language? How does that handle shoot flames? Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Two days have passed, and Furno has learned much about the world of Spherus Magnus, and the Bionicles have learned the basics of Furno's home and people. Though there is still one more secret to be discovered…

Onua and Furno were talking when an Onu-matoran came running out of the caves. It was repeating one phrase too quickly, but Furno could still understand him. "He says that there's something important you should see. Let's check it out." said Furno as he started for the caves, with Onua right behind him.

Neither Furno nor Onua could believe what was recently discovered. In front of them was a portal, and it was exactly their size. Furno speculated "I think it was meant for us, but how? You were the first beings on this planet, and I'm from an entirely different planet!"

Onua put his head through the strange portal, and almost immediately removed his head yelling "GREAT BEINGS! Furno! Look at this!"

Furno and Onua entered the portal, and found themselves in a metal room with seemingly deformed statues. Onua touched one and almost yelled. "I-I felt a pulse…I think they're, alive."

As he said this, a monitor re-activated and started its data relay: On the screen was being with no mechanical parts and smooth features. It was yelling, in their language, "SOS! SOS! THIS IS CODY SAURUS! IF YOU ARE GETTING THIS MESSAGE, THEN THE WORST HAS HAPPENED! One of our creations," *two explosions appeared in the background* "has attacked us! We humans, your creators, have been turned to stone by the one you call 'Makuta'! I hope you don't share our fate! Good lu" The video ended, leaving Onua and Furno to rethink their beliefs. Then they both said the same idea. "We must bring Mata Nui."

"I am not sure if I can help." Mata Nui stated as he examined the room. "But this place does feel… familiar."

Onua was baffled. "You mean that strange creature was right? His kind, the humans created us? This really tears our history to shreds. I can't believe they wanted our war." Onua simply glared at the statue of Cody.

Furno clonked Onua on the head, almost knocking off his Kanohi. "How can you think they wanted war!? I just checked the ship's history log. They fled their planet when it almost destroyed them. And these blueprints of us show they wanted to see how we did on our own with ZERO interference."

Mata Nui chimed also chimed in "And the video feed (how did I know what that's called) showed Makuta BEFORE our bodies were broken, and our spirits sent to Aqua Magna." Mata Nui then placed his hand on a statue, so he could feel its pulse. Almost instantly, the stone became flesh, and the rest followed.

Furno and Onua simply looked at Mata Nui in awe. Mata Nui simply claimed he didn't do anything. Within minutes, the humans were restored, confused and wondering where their ancient attacker went.

As Cody turned and saw his creations, the three Bionicles bowed.

One second, Cody Saurus was trying to send an SOS. The next second, he was looking at his creations, which were now bowing towards him. He ran over to them, yelling "Saved! Saved by my mechanical species!" He started checking for wounds, glitches, and their own advancements. "How far in your history are you? Did you find a way to produce your own kind? It looks like you found out how to change your looks. I'm sorry. I got ahead of myself. Introductions. I'm Cody Saurus, and welcome to U.S.S Paradox. May I know your names?"

Furno, Onua and Mata Nui simply stared. The one that thought of their very designs was a teenager! They simply stood there and stared. Cody noticed their shock. "Uh, hello. I'm still here!"

On Spherus Magnus, Cody started to record what he saw, and after he learned their alphabet and numbers, he recorded their history. He was fascinated, and full of questions. The Toa of every island was interested by their creator, but also suspicious. Who can blame them? Cody's species was completely biological. But all Cody was interested in was learning about his mechanical new friends.

_I know I said no interference, _thought Cody as he explored Le-Metru, on the island of Metru Nui, _but once they find YOU, there's no longer any point in no interference because they know you exist. And besides, this is a, _his thoughts were interrupted when a girl in metal amour jumped in front of him, a Rhotuka-shield thrust threateningly in his face.

"Atuk tuco samatayo toringay! Chikar urowafa SENETAY!" She readied a spinner.

Cody stepped back a couple paces. "Lewa, who is she? And what did she say?"

Lewa answered "She is hidden-unknown to you? She is Rionna. She has been visit-coming here for a while now."

"And she said…?"

"You are intruding on ancient grounds. She wants you to leave."

Rionna removed her mask as she said "You're a human? How'd you get here?"

Cody was too amazed at her beauty to answer. All he said was "What year are you from?"

"Uh, 2012. Why?" she said. She was confused. "Are you from the future? What's supposed to happen?... What year are you from." She blushed.

"4402. Uh, wannagoonadate?" Cody was never good with girls.

Lewa started to sing. "There was a booooooy, there was a giiiiirl. At first loooook, they became close-friends forever moooooore!"

"SHUT UP!"

Deep inside Spherus Magnus, a spirit had awoken from a deep slumber. _Makuta had failed. Mata Nui restored the planet. Now, it's time for I, Tasuko, to return. _The ground shook, and a fissure opened in the deserts Po-Koro, on the island of Mata Nui, and a being of great darkness and chaos rose from the ground.


End file.
